


Ghosts in My Mind

by IfISing



Category: Spring Awakening
Genre: All the Sin, BDSM, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfISing/pseuds/IfISing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into Melchior's mind in Mirror-Blue Night followed by I Believe. Inspired by the Insta vid of Austin and Daniel. Don't own any of these people. Enjoy more sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts in My Mind

Now she knows my private place, so I've resorted to the hayloft. I suppose that's where I belong; I am an animal. When I beat her, I feel- free. I was a loving father, a stern father, but no- I hurt her. I feel shame too. I don't have all the answers. Even with my friends!

"All boys have those dreams, Moritz, but do all boys dream to beat their lovers?"

Moritz has not discovered the freedom in himself. If he would only abandon the church and stick his hand down his trousers- or better yet, down mine. Ah, yes, those dreams, too.

All of the ghosts in my mind. We read Greek and Latin and they spoke of sex nonstop, through shadows and veils that only I and the teachers can see blinding these boys from the truth. I have no obstructions but the ones I put there myself.

I had every intention of doing it right then and there. Her tears did not stop my heart from throbbing.

Now I must feel it out alone, without my little girl, and without my companion who knows the sorrows of becoming a man. 

What dream shall I call on today? Ah, yes.

Moritz approaches. He sits here with me and says, "Melchi, the dreams, they won't leave me alone!" 

And I tell him, "I know how to make them stop."

I climb on top of him, because he always wanted to know what it feels like for the woman, so I suppose I should grant him that wish. We kiss. 

He pauses, and says, "Melchi, I hear your heartbeat."

"And I hear yours." 

Just as I am about to tease his body, make sure it can handle what's to come, who should walk in but Wendla Bergmann?

And then there were three. How Greek.

"Melchior?"

"Wendla! What are you doing here?"

"At church, we were all, practicing, and, um, you were both missing, but, clearly the two of you are fighting, so..."

"Fighting? No, dear, this is not fighting. Come, won't you join us?"

I love her innocence, it makes my guilt all the more intoxicating.

"So you are playing a game, then. What do I do?" She asks.

It is then that I realize not only the boys are blinded by adults. I must show her.

"Lift up your dress in back again for me, like the other day."

"Oh?"

"We'll start there."

"Ok, Melchior."

"Call me daddy."

"Yes, daddy."

I pull her close, squeeze her ass and feel how soft and gentle she is. Unbroken. I do not strike her with a switch this time. I bend her over and hit her with an open palm. Instead of crying, she moans, asking me to hit her again and again until finally I turn her around and kiss her.

All this time, Moritz has been watching me and wants to try something. He doesn't want Wendla. They both want unfettered access to my dick. 

"All right, then, you each have a job."

I continue kissing Wendla while Moritz kisses me below my belt. They must never leave me behind, these phantom projections of my friends. I fear that my own bitch of living is that I am inside of my head and not inside of someone else. 

This has got me nice and bothered, until I find she has really come for me.

No! I don't want to put her through my sick desires, she isn't ready yet, I will hurt her.

Instead of having them both, Wendla helps me play out some of my fantasies as I fill her with true feeling and purpose. All the sadness fades away.

I wish he were here, too. Moritz. He needs some heaven in his life.

But for now, I will take my proper place with a girl, and make her into a woman.


End file.
